<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Opportunity by Latte_Hottay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906993">The Perfect Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay'>Latte_Hottay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to move to a cabin in the woods, Paul decides to take her on a trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emzazzy2004/gifts">emzazzy2004</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wrote something cute again.<br/>I wrote this for my best friend because it's exactly 100 days ago that we met each other</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma closed the door behind her, dropped her bag on the floor and slumped down on the couch. Today was a tough day. Her leg was hurting like shit and Nora and Zoey were being bitches again. She just wanted to escape. Move to a cabin in the woods, where no one could find her, only going out to do groceries. If only she could get Paul with her… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul wouldn’t be home for another hour, so she’d just take a quick nap, before telling him her plans. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma slowly opened her eyes, something was stroking her head. She jumped up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Woah, Em, it’s just me!” Paul said, “You looked so cute, I thought I shouldn’t wake you up.” Emma sat back down next to Paul, nuzzling into his side. “Tough day? Normally you don’t sleep until far past midnight.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, work sucks.” She sighed. “Paul? Do you want to move to a cabin in the woods with me? Away from civilization, just you and me?” Paul laughed. “What? I’m serious.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, it’s just… we both have our jobs. And would you really want to abandon Hidgens?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! I just- I want to get out of Hatchetfield!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul sighed and grabbed her hand. “How about we go on a trip this weekend? We’ll both take Friday off and we’ll see if we find a nice place where we can stay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma gave Paul a tight hug. “Thank you, Paul!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> That Thursday, Emma kept smiling during her shift, Nora even pulled her aside to ask her why she couldn’t just be that nice to customers all the time. She and Paul would leave tonight after they packed their bags. They had found a beautiful, luxe house somewhere in the middle of a forest. The house had a fireplace and it was next to a beautiful lake. It was too cold to swim, but the view was enough. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Emma’s shift ended, she went home as soon as possible. She started throwing stuff in a suitcase; clothes, board games, bath bombs and a bottle pain killers for her leg. She didn’t want to take that last one with her, but she wasn’t going to let her stubbornness ruin their trip. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul came home about half an hour later, and Emma helped him pack his suitcase. They agreed they wouldn’t take their laptops with them, and only use their phones in case of an emergency. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The plan was to leave after dinner, but they were both really excited to go, so they just went to a drive-through on the way there. It was a long drive, but that meant they were as far from civilization as they could be. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After Paul had parked the car on the driveway, Emma hopped out of the car and ran inside. The door wasn’t even locked. She immediately stood in a huge living room. Paul followed her, struggling to carry both of their suitcases. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s beautiful!” he exclaimed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know! I want to see the bedroom.” Emma ran upstairs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emma, you aren’t supposed to run with your leg!” Paul reminded her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Emma opened a door and her jaw dropped at the sight of the big, modern bathroom. The bathtub was so big that she could probably swim in it. She looked in the mirror, she hadn’t bothered to get changed, and she was still wearing her work uniform. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She ran downstairs before even looking for the bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase. Paul was smiling at her, but she could see the confused look in his eyes. “Wait here,” Emma commanded, before carrying her suitcase upstairs, she put it down on the bathroom floor and grabbed her dress. It was a beautiful, blue dress, with long sleeves. She put it on and looked at herself. She smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her hair was still a mess, so she got her hairpins out and plugged in her curling iron. She brought all this to surprize Paul, she wanted to be beautiful for him, she wanted to make him happy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She spent the next twenty minutes curling her hair and doing her makeup before she went downstairs again. Paul’s jaw dropped when he saw her. “Emma… You’re beautiful!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Emma smiled, “Thank you! I see you got changed too?” He was wearing his blue suit, with a matching tie. They bought the dress and suit when they went to a party for Paul’s work, and they agreed to only wear them for special occasions. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What Emma didn’t expect was for Paul to pull a pox out of his pocket and get on one knee. She tried to keep the tears at bay to prevent ruining her makeup, but she was crying soon enough.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Emma Perkins, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, even if you’re not all dressed up.” Emma chuckled nervously. “You make me smile all the time, and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, despite the circumstances we met under. I love you and I’d do everything to make you as happy as you make me. So, Emma, will you marry me?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes! Oh my god, Paul!” Paul put the ring around her finger and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting under the stars, near the lake. Paul had put his arm around Emma. It was cold, but it was so nice outside that they didn’t want to go back inside. “Paul?” Emma asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For how long did you have this planned?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A while, actually, but when you said you wanted to go here...” He sighed like he was deep in his thoughts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then what?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It just seemed like the perfect opportunity.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>